symphogearfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Synchrogazer
Synchrogazer es el tema de apertura de la primera temporada de la serie. Es interpretada por Nana Mizuki, quien es la seiyuu de Tsubasa Kazanari en la serie. Es el primer sencillo discográfico de la artista enfocado directamente a esta franquicia siendo utilizado como tema de apertura de los episodios 2 a 10 y usado como ending en el primer y doceavo episodios de la serie así como una insert song en el episodio final. Lista de temas #Synchrogazer #Love Brick # Personajes en orden de aparición Letra Kanji= Listen to my song... 僕の声は聴こえていますか？ please tell me... 答えのない虚構の空目指し fly far away 言葉じゃ足りないから 僕のすべて受け止めて 制御出来ない…したくないよ 初めて知る感覚 君に歌うよ 永遠の始まりを 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めるよ 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に奏でた軌跡 天に舞うよ 僕の想いは届いていますか？ true or false 触れ合うたび もどかしさが募る crying more crying いつも避けてばかりいた 明日を見失いそうで 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 魔鏡歌詞網 傷付けないように 傷付かないように 嘘だけが増えていく 「だけど笑って…」 痛いくらいに 苦しい程に そう…愛しいから 求める気持ち抑えきれない自分が怖かった やっと、体中巡る本能のRHYTHMに気付いたんだ もう二度と君を離さないよ 幾つもの昨日がね、未来を照らす この身朽ち果てても伝えたいものがある 響け 生命(いのち)の絶唱(うた) 彼方 羽ばたいて 「だから笑って…」 誰よりも熱く 誰よりも強く 抱き締めたい 震える心 揺さぶればいい何かが動き出す 僕等きっと、生まれた日から出会える日をずっと探してたんだ 風の鳴く夜は思い出して 共に紡いだ奇跡 天を描くよ |-|Romaji=Listen to my song... Boku no koe wa kikoete imasu ka? please tell me... Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo Hajimete shiru kankaku Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo Boku no omoi wa todoite imasu ka? true or false Fureau tabi modokashisa ga tsunoru crying more crying Itsumo sakete bakari ita asu wo miushinai sou de Kizutsukenai you ni kizutsukanai you ni Uso dake ga fuete yuku "Dakedo waratte..." Itai kurai ni kurushii hodo ni sou...itoshii kara Motomeru kimochi osaekirenai jibun ga kowakatta Yatto, karadajuu meguru honnou no RHYTHM ni kizuitanda Mou nidoto kimi wo hanasanai yo Ikutsu mo no kinou ga ne, asu wo terasu Kono mi kuchihatete mo tsutaetai mono ga aru Hibike inochi no uta kanata habataite "Dakara waratte..." Dare yori mo atsuku dare yori mo tsuyoku dakishimetai Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashiteta nda Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite Tomo ni tsumuida kiseki ten wo kaku yo|-|Español=Oye mi canción… Puedes escuchar mi voz? Por favor dímelo… Apuntando al noble cielo sin respuestas Vuela muy lejos Porque las palabras no son suficientes Toma mi todo No puedo contralarlo, No quiero hacerlo! Esta es mi primera vez que conozco esta sensación Cantare para ti el comienzo de la eternidad Así que sonreiré, con más pasión que nadie, con más fuerza que nadie Te abrazare con fuerza Está bien si mi tembloroso corazón se sacude Algo se pone en marcha entre nosotros Seguramente desde el día en el que nací siempre te he buscado Para el día en el que nos podamos conocer Recuerda la noche, el viento lloro El milagro que tocamos juntos Baila en los cielos! Mis pensamientos te alcanzan? Cierto o Falso Cuando nos ponemos en contacto la frustración se monta Llanto mas llanto… Todo lo que siempre hago es brincar Supuse que no cedería mañana Así que no puedo notarlo, así que no lo notare Solo las mentiras van incrementando Pero sonrió, casi duele, hasta el punto de dolor Porque esa es mi afección El deseo es tan incontrolable Me asusto de mí Al fin… recorriendo por mi cuerpo Note el ritmo de los instintos No voy a dejarte ir por segunda vez Tú sabes, numerosos tiempos Ilumina el futuro Incluso si mi cuerpo decae Hay algo que quiero decirte Resuena el canto de mi vida Y extiende tus alas muy lejos Así que sonreiré, con más pasión que nadie, con más fuerza que nadie Te abrazare con fuerza Está bien si mi tembloroso corazón se sacude Algo se pone en marcha entre nosotros Seguramente desde el día en el que nací siempre te he buscado Para el día en el que nos podamos conocer Recuerda la noche, el viento lloro El milagro que giramos juntos Retrata los cielos! Galería Curiosidades Una versión extendida de esta canción puede ser apreciada en determinados puntos de la serie. Este remix recibe el nombre de Synchrogazer -Aufwachen Form- y puede ser encontrado en el sencillo titulado "ROCKBOUND NEIGHBORS". "Aufwachen Form". Es similar a Synchrogazer con la diferencia de que tiene una introducción musical un poco más larga. Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones primera temporada Categoría:Openings de Symphogear Categoría:Insert songs Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Artículos que necesitan videos